Hottest Day
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Hush Hush! Yg masih kecil jauh2, jangan dibaca ya, nanti di marahi mama :' Inspirasi dari foto2 panas Jitaw yang bikin kita semua gerah! :'
**The Hottest Day**

 **Warning! Typo(s) and NC!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari terasa amat sangat terik di Beijing. Udara terasa begitu menyengat, membuat siapa saja mengucapkan nama Tuhan karena tak tahan. Bahkan tanpa bisa di cegah bulir-bulir keringat meluncur bebas dari dahi dan menetes melalui dagu. Beruntung lah kalian yang beraktifitas di dalam ruangan, sementara mereka yang harus melalui udara panas diluar sana tentu ingin segera mengakhirinya dengan cepat dan segera mencari tempat yang sejuk.

Tak terkecuali sang Barbie keluarga Huang yang siang ini dengan malasnya datang ke kampus karena sang Dosen yang mengadakan kuis dadakan. Membuatnya yang terbiasa bangun siang ketika tak ada jadwal kuliah harus bangun tergesa-gesa dan bersiap-siap dengan sangat cepat, bahkan hingga tak sempat berpakaian layak seperti biasanya.

Siapapun pasti setuju jika Tao adalah mahasiswa paling modis, paling cantik, paling menggoda, dan paling di minati. Lagipula sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Huang membuatnya begitu memperhatikan penampilan. Jadi jangan salahkan jika ia saat ini sangat tidak nyaman dan terus menggerutu, dan sambil sesekali menyeka leher jenjangnya yang berkeringat.

"Kepala ku bisa meledak aargh!" jemari lentiknya mengusak helai pirangnya hingga berantakan.

Tao menghela nafas keras, sedikit meniupkan nafasnya keatas hingga membuat helai poninya bergerak ringan. Duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi taman yang di tempatinya, ia meluruskan kedua kakinya dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap ranting dedaunan dari pohon maple besar yang menanunginya dari amukan sinar sang mentari.

Pemuda cantik bertubuh semampai itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang begitu samar menerpa kulitnya yang eksotis. Benar-benar tak menyadari jika kemeja tartan merah yang di kenakannya luruh beberapa senti dari bahunya, hingga menampilkan kulit halusnya yang tampak basah karena keringat. Untungnya taman di belakang universitas dalam keadaan sepi, jika tidak bisa di pastikan akan banyak pasang mata menatapnya mupeng.

Tao hanya mengenakkan t-shirt dark blue tanpa lengan sebagai dalaman, dan entah ukuran yang tidak semestinya atau ukuran *ehem* dadanya yang bertambah hingga terbentuk jelas dengan nipple mungil di bagian tengahnya.

Pemuda seksi itu hampir terbuai ke alam mimpi karena angin sepoi-sepoi jika andai saja tiba-tiba ia tidak merasakan sentuhan lembut yang ringan di lehernta hingga membuatnya membuka mata cepat.

Ia terkejut melihat seseorang membungkukkan badan diatas kepalanya, dan merasakan lagi sesuatu yang lembut itu bergerak di lehernya hingga meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" jeritnya marah refleks mendorong bahu orang itu.

Tao segera duduk dengan benar, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang kursi. Wajah maranya seketika berubah terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kris berdiri tepat di belakang kursi, menyeringai tampan padanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau bilang ada kelas tambahan?" Tao menautkan alisnya. Kris mengangguk, sembari berjalan memutar dan duduk di samping sang kekasih.

"Minumlah, cuaca hari ini panas sekali" Kris menyodorkan sebuah _cup_ minuman dingin lengkap dengan sedotannya. Tao menerima minuman itu dengan senang hati, tapi tak lepas menatap Kris menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kelas tiba-tiba di batalkan sayang. Mr. Hou mendapat telepon dari keluarganya jika istrinya melahirkan" jawab Kris tenang, menoleh pada Tao sembari meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas sandaran kursi. Ia menyusupkan jari-jari panjangnya di helai rambut Tao yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya.

Pemuda cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya, menyimpan minuman dinginnya disana, sementara jari tangan kirinya memainkan sedotan. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu menyodorkan minumannya pada Kris, tapi kekasih Ken nya itu hanya tersenyum dan menolak dengan halus tawarannya. Tao mengerutkan kening, bingung sekaligus karena Kris menolak. Tapi kemudian kerutan di dahinya hilang saat Kris merapatkan duduknya dan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat.

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau ada disini?" tanyanya, mengunci pada sepasang black pearl milik Tao agar tak melepaskan pandangan mata darinya. Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Sepertinya sang Barbie Huang itu tidak berniat untuk segera menelan minuman di mulutnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kris mengeram gemas dengan tingkah imut kekasihnya. Membuat sang Ken tergoda untuk menyentuh pipi yang menggembung lucu itu dan menekan-nekannya. Tao mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Kris di pipinya tapi lelaki itu hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Dan tidak ada pilihan lagi untuknya, selain harus segera menelan minuman yang tersimpan di dalam mulutnya, yang kemudian di kembali di kejutkan oleh Kris yang menciumnya cepat tepat di bibir.

"Kris!" protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Kris terkekeh, kemudian menyeka bibir Tao yang basah karena milk shake yang di minumnya, lalu menjilat jarinya itu.

"Ayo pulang, disini panas sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melepas baju dan tidur bersama mu _peach_ , ayo" ujar Kris seraya bangkit berdiri, meraih tangan Tao yang bebas selagi kekasih Barbie nya itu menyedot khidmat _milk shake_ strawberry nya.

Tao hanya mengangguk, sambil mengembungkan pipinya lagi yang penuh minuman. Si cantik bertubuh seksi itu meraih _backpack_ nya yang tergeletak di bawah kursi taman dan segera memakainya. Sementara Kris yang menunggu sambil memperhatikan baru menyadari satu hal yang membuat satu alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa bajumu terbuka semua? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Kris berkata tak suka. Sigap membenahi kemeja tartan yang di kenakan Tao, dan merapihkan pakaian kekasihnya itu. "Ayo"

Bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan beriringan menjauhi taman dan menyusuri bagian belakang gedung universitas, sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Tao melepaskan sedotan dari himpitan bibir mungilnya. Dan di mata banyak orang yang melihat pemandangan itu, akan berpendapat sama jika baik Kris dan Tao terlihat serasi bersama.

Bahkan sesampainya di dekat mobil, Kris membukakan pintu untuk Tao, kemudian berjalan memutas untuk masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi.

"Kau ingin makan siang di luar sayang?" tanyanya, sembari memasang safety belt, dan kemudian menoleh pada Tao.

"Terserah" Barbie nya itu menjawab singkat, tampak asyik sendiri dengan minuman manisnya yang isinya telah berkurang banyak.

Tao mengangkat gelas minumannya itu diatas matanya, sambil tangan kanannya menggoyang-nggoyangkan sedotan seperti sedang mengaduk isi gelas tersebut. Dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu, apalagi saat melihat jika minumannya tersisa sedikit.

Kris berdecak kesal karena Tao mengabaikannya dan malah sibuk sendiri dengan minuman pemberiannya. Hingga ia melepas kembali _safety belt_ nya, dan bergerak cepat merebut minuman di tangan Tao, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mendarat di bibir menggoda Tao. Si cantik itu terkejut, tapi tidak bisa bergerak karena Kris memojokannya hingga menempel di pintu mobil.

Si tampan Wu itu melumat lembut bibir manis Tao, selagi tangan kanannya dapat dengan tepat meletakkan minuman sang kekasih diatas _dashboard_. Merasakan jika Tao membalas ciumannya, Kris justru melepas bibirnya. Dan hal itu membuat Tao mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

"Kenapa?" sang Barbie memprotes. Kris melirik kearah bahu Tao yang terekspos karena kemejanya luruh hingga lengan dan mempertontonkan bahu mulusnya.

Dan Tao tidak bisa mengelak ketika Kris mengecupi bahunya, dan merasakan usapan lembut di pinggangnya. Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu merambat ke leher jenjangnya, dan berakhir di bibirnya.

"Apa _milk shake_ itu lebih menarik dari ku hingga kau mengacuhkan ku, hm?" suaranya yang dalam dan terdengar serak, begitu memikat Tao hingga si cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Di luar sangat panas, dan-"

Kalimat Tao terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan besar berada di balik celana jeans yang di kenakan Kris. Kris yang menarik tangannya untuk mendarat disana, dan hal itu sukses membuat pipinya merona.

"Bahkan kau tidak memakai bajumu dengan benar, apa alasan panas hanya sebagai modus untuk menggoda ku?"

"J-jangan bercanda! Hari ini benar-benar lanas tahu!" kesal Tao, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kris tersenyum menggoda.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau buka sekalian bajunya _my peach"_

"Mana mung-Kris!"

Kekasih tampannya itu bergerak begitu cepat menarik pinggulnya, membuat Tao sangat terkejut. Dan Kris dapat dengan akurat menarik tubuh semampai kekasihnya itu duduk diatas pangkuannya, sementara Tao yang masih terkejut hanya berpegangan pada bahu Kris, takut terjatuh. Senyum Kris semakin lebar melihat kemeja yang di kenakan Tao jatuh hingga ke belakang punggungnya dan menyajikan kulit kecoklatan sang kekasih yang begitu menggoda untuk di sentuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bercan-AAH!" Tao membusungkan dadanya dan kedua tangannya refleks mecengkram helai pirang Kris yang menggelitik kulit dadanya.

Siapa saja tidak akan bisa berpikir normal ketika suhu meningkat seperti hari ini. Termasuk Kris yang bisa dengan sangat pintarnya memanfaatkan keadaan dimana Tao yang tidak berpakaian dengan benar untuk memuaskan hasratnya pada tubuh indah Barbie nya itu. Biarlah suhu semakin meningkat oleh kegiatannya yang tengah menghisap biji delima Tao yang menggemaskan, selagi kedua tangan besarnya diam-diam menyusup masuk ke dalam celana Tao yang dapat dengan mudah zipper nya ia buka.

"Kriisss~~ _stop_...hhh~" Tao memejamkan matanya erat, setengah membungkuk merasakan nipple nya yang tengah di hisap-hisap oleh bibir Kris.

"AAH! Kris!" Tao terkejut merasaka remasan kuat di pantatnya.

Sesekali Kris meremasnya, memainkannya sesuka hati, karena pantat bulat Tao adalah salah satu favoritnya selain bibirnya yang menggoda. Sengaja meghisap kuat nipple Tao di mulutnya, ia menggoyangkan pinggangnya, menggesekkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras di bawah sana yang tepat mengenai selangkangan dalam Tao.

"Ngghh~~ Krissss~~ aaah!"

Tao mendekap kepala Kris erat, mendesah nakal di telinga Kris yang sangat tanggap dengan suaranya. Dan tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menghisapnya, ia menarik kembali satu tangannya dan mearih tangan Tao yang mendekap kepalanya, membimbing tangan halus itu menuju ke bagin bawah tubuh mereka, membuka zipper celananya cepat, dan menyusupkan tangan itu ke dalam celananya. Membimbingnya untuk menemukan aset berharganya di bawah sana yang telah mengeras, dan ketika tangan halus itu menyentuh kenjantanannya, Kris mengeram yang membuat getaran si dada Tao, membuat si manis itu mengerang.

Si cantik Huang itu mengerti, Kris sudah sangat keras dan panas di bawah sana, benda besar berurat itu juga ingin merasakan sentuhannya. Maka ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, membelai batang keras itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau benar-benar panas Wu Zi Tao" Kris berbisik seksi . Puas menyesap puting dada Tao, dan bibirnya melahap bibir sang kekasih yang terbuka, mengajaknya untuk berciuman dengan panas.

Tak ingin kalah begitu saja, Tao membalas ciuman ganas Kris selagi satu tangannya sibuk mengurut benda kesukaannya di bawah sana. Mobil sport itu di penuhi suara kecipak saliva dari 2 bibir yang bertautan, saling menghisap dan membelit lidah masing-masing. Seiring gerakan tangan Tao yang semakin tekun bekerja di bawah sana, dan si manis itu menyudahi ciuman lebih cepat.

"Masukkan sekarang Kris...masukkan penismu sekarang..." ucapnya terengah, bibir mereka masih saling bersentuhan. Lelaki Wu itu tersenyum samar.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak memiliki pelumas di mobil" bibirnya sesekali menghisap bibir bawah Tao yang merekah.

"Aku ingin penis mu sekarang~ masukkan saja" Tao menggoyang-nggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggesek kejantanan Kris yang mengacung tegak tepat di selangkangannya.

"Oh sh*t!" Kris mengeram rendah.

Tanpa berpikir lagi segera mengangkat pinggul Tao dan menurunkan celana kekasihnya itu hingga se paha, dan menempatkan kejantanannya tepat di tengah, lalu menarik pinggang kecil Tao turun dan sukses melesakkan penis besarnya masuk ke dalam lubang favoritnya yang sangat di gilainya.

"AAHH! AAHH~ KRIS! AAAHH~"

Tao melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris, sibuk mendesah keras dan basah, menikmati tubuhnya yang berguncang akibat kedua tangan Kris yang menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan kekasihnya itu juga bergerak untuk mencari kenikmatan mereka berdua. Tao membantu dengan bergerak naik-turun, melahap penis besar Kris bulat-bulat, memberikan surga pada kekasih Ken nya yang saat ini juga sibuk mendesah seperti dirinya.

Berinisiatif untuk sedikit merubah posisi, sambil menikmati gerakan Tao yang naik-turun diatas tubuhnya, Kris menekan sebuab tombol di sisi kiri kursinya, tepat di bagian pintu, yang membuat kursinya bergerak turun hingga membuatnya dalam posisi berbaring. Hingga kini Tao benar-benar duduk menindihnya, pemuda cantik itu dapat bergerak dengan leluasa, dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kris. Sementara Kris memegangi pinggang kecil Tao, sesekali membantunya untuk bergerak.

Bergerak naik-turun memompa penis Kris yang menghujam lubangnya berkali-kali di titik yang sama, Tao mendesah hebat, tubuhnya berkeringat, gerakan tubuhnya begitu luas biasa di mata Kris, menyajikan pemandangan indah untuk lelaki Kanada itu.

"Kau benar-benar Barbie yang seksi sayang..." Kris mengeram di sela-sela desahannya.

Kris memegangi pinggang Tao yang berkeringat, mencengkramnya erat, dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat mengubah posisi mereka dan membuatnya berada diatas tubuh indah sang kekasih. Kris tersenyum menggoda, wajahnya yang berkeringat semakin terlihat tampan, membuat Tao tergoda untuk membelainya, sebelum lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap, kemudian mengangkat pinggangnya hingga menungging, memposisikan pantatnya naik tepat di hadapan kejantanan Kris yang mengacung tegak.

 **Thrust!**

"AAAHHH~~~ AAAH~ KRIS! AAAHH~~"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya menempel di kursi, Kris bergerak menghukamkan kejantanannya megoyak lubang surga Tao yang membuatnya menjadi gila. Dan Kris menyukai posisi ini, karena posisi ini memudahkannya untuk bergerak lebih leluasa, membuatnya lebih dalam menghujamkan penisnya, dan membuat Tao mendesah seperti orang gila.

Baik Kris dan Tao tentu sudah dibuat menggila dengan udara yang begitu panas hari ini, hingga mengacaukan cara berpikir mereka, dan lupa jika mereka masih berada di area parkir universitas. Yang tentunya kegiatan panas itu membuat mobil Kris sedikit bergoyang. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat peristiwa mobil bergoyang itu untuk saat ini.

Jika mereka melihat mobil bergoyang itu, tentu saja tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam mobil itu, dan jangan berusaha untuk mengintip, karena Kris tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak memasang kaca super gelap pada mobil sport nya.

 **END**

Sialan banget ya gw, dateng2 bawa enceh, mana ga sampe klimaks lagi X'DDD

Salahkan si Huang Zi Barbie Tao ya, kenapa dia pamer2 dada segala! Kenapa dia bohay! Kenapa dia cantik! Kenapa dia seksi banget kaya minta di sentuh! (╥_╥)

Gara2 Yui juga gw bikin ff ini, faka lu ah :'v

Udah gitu aja, babai~ :'''''')))

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
